Superhero
by Tic-Tac2
Summary: Ahh... not much to say... Lizzie and Gordo argue about superheroes - L/G pairing. Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Stop looking at me like that!

This is a short fic that sort of just popped into my head. *shrugs* ^_^

Superhero 

By Tic-Tac

"What are you looking at?" 14-year-old Lizzie McGuire asked her best friend. David "Gordo" Gordon looked up from his comic book, leaning to the left slightly to let Lizzie look over his shoulder.

"Remember when we used to watch 'Super Friends'?" He inquired, prodding the book with a finger. Lizzie raised her eyebrows and rested her arm on his shoulder, looking at the many pictures of superheroes fighting crime.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you remember what we used to argue over?" Gordo asked, twisting his head to look up at her. Lizzie bit her lip, thinking. After a while, she nodded her head, laughing.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I always said that Batman could beat Spiderman –,"

"- And I said that Spiderman could beat Batman." Gordo interrupted, laughing, "That was really dumb, wasn't it?"

Lizzie pushed Gordo's head out of the way and looked past his brown curls at the pictures in the comic book, "I still stand by my opinion."

Now it was Gordo's turn to raise his eyebrows, "is that a threat?"

Nodding, Lizzie looked at Gordo out of the corner of her eye, "Batman could totally whoop Spiderman's butt. I mean, come on. He has that cool… um… thing…"

"Boomerang?" Gordo said, shoving Lizzie's hand off his shoulder and facing her, standing up; "What's that gonna do against Spiderman's web?"

"Go web go!" Lizzie shouted, laughing and tilting her hand back, pretending to shoot the web out.

"Hey! At least it's better than the Batmobile!" Gordo said reproachfully. Lizzie giggled.

"It just proves that Batman is more technologically advanced than… a spider."

"Spider or no spider, Spiderman doesn't need a sidekick," Gordo spat, grinning, "like some superheroes I know."

Lizzie couldn't say anything to that. Gordo continued, watching his friend.

"Oh Robin! Robin! Help me, I can't help myself!" Gordo said, raising his voice up an octave. Lizzie punched his arm.

"Batman helped Robin out of kindness! He didn't _need _a sidekick…"

"Uh-huh. And I'm a monkey's uncle." Gordo said.

"You _are _a monkey's uncle, Gordo. Wait… except, you don't have any brothers or sisters, so, you can't be a monkey's _uncle_…" Lizzie said, tilting her head in confusion. Gordo laughed and punched his fist into the air.

"Score one for Gordo!"

"Shut up, you freak. I'm trying to think." Lizzie said affectionately, placing a hand over Gordo's mouth. He wrenched her hand off his face and laughed.

"Hmmm…" Gordo began, rubbing his temples, "let's see. Spiderman can also stick to walls. I mean, who else can do that?"

"People in the circus," Lizzie mumbled, glaring playfully at her best friend. Gordo snorted.

"Ouch. That hurt. Just put me out of my misery." Gordo said, sticking out his arm, "right here, doc. Please, tell my mother… I love… I love…" Gordo slumped. Lizzie slapped him on the back of the head, laughing. Gordo grabbed her by the wrist.

"Gordo! Gordo, stop!" She screamed as he started to tickle her. Gasping in laughter, Lizzie ran around her bed. Gordo chased her. Finally, he caught up with her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to the floor. Laughing and sputtering, Lizzie punched him half-heartedly. Gordo kept tickling her.

"Say it!" Gordo said, tickling her sides. Lizzie shook her head and laughed harder.

"N-no!" She choked. With all her remaining strength, she pushed him back and jumped up. She picked up a pillow threateningly and held it above her head. Lizzie waved the pillow around, like a batter about to hit a baseball. Gordo shook his head and grinned.

"No way I'm going to get in a pillow fight with you, McGuire. You're too good."

"Why, thank you Mr. Gordon," Lizzie said, feeling flustered. She sat down on the bed and picked up the sprawled comic book, pointing at one of the pictures.

"Look at this," Lizzie said, shoving the book into Gordo's hands. He held it up, finally turning it upside-down.

"I don't see anything," he said, acting confused. Lizzie rolled her eyes and leaned across him pointing to the picture of Batman.

"See, he's --," she was interrupted as Gordo grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed, laughing. He pinned down her shoulders with his hands, and grinned at her, shaking his head.

"Also, Spiderman always gets the girls," he said, laughing. Lizzie looked into his blue eyes.

"Oh, really?" She asked, a smile tugging the corner of her lips. Gordo, caught up in her beautiful smile, was surprised as Lizzie unleashed a sudden burst of energy, knocking him over. Suddenly, it was Lizzie pinning Gordo down.

"Good one," Gordo complimented. Lizzie laughed in victory and stood up. She extended a hand down to him, and Gordo took it, only to pull her down next to him.

"I should've seen that coming," Lizzie said; shaking her head and lying on her side, head in hand. Gordo laughed.

"That's another good quality. Spiderman can sense danger before it even happens." Lizzie smiled and looked again into his shockingly blue eyes. She smiled and scooted closer to him, their legs touching.

"There's one thing Spiderman can't do," Lizzie said, forgetting all about their contest.

"What's that?"

"He can't be you." Leaning forward, Lizzie kissed him gently, pressing her lips against his. They broke apart quickly, but they had both felt the electricity that existed in that one moment. Lizzie and Gordo blushed, but smiled all the same.

In the doorway, Matt McGuire lowered a video camera. Smirking, his pulled out a tape and kissed it, holding it against his chest.

"Perfect." He said, and sighed happily.

- THE END -

*hehe* I love Gordo and Lizzie… they're sooo cute together. ^_^

Like I said, the idea just popped into my head… *smiles* POP! lol

I'm glad I wrote it down. I might not have remembered it later. *shrugs* I guess I just wanted to have some time away from my other stories. My more complicated, long, heart-wrenching stories… *coughs*

Any review is accepted! I love everything you send me… except for hate mail. That's mean. *glares*

HA!

I'll c ya later, guys! Please review! =)

Tic-Tac  ^_~


End file.
